the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Fr:Crédits de Monstres Academy
Full credits for Monsters University. Contents https://the-jh-movie-collection-official.fandom.com/wiki/Monsters_University/Credits# show Directed by *Dan Scanlon Produced by *Kori Rae, P.G.A. Executive Producers *John Lasseter *Pete Docter *Andrew Stanton *Lee Unkrich Associate Producer *Nicole Paradis Grindle Story by *Dan Scanlon *Daniel Gerson *Robert L. Baird Screenplay by *Daniel Gerson *Robert L. Baird *Dan Scanlon Original Score Composed and Conducted by *Randy Newman Story Supervisors *Kelsey Mann *Jason Katz Film Editor *Greg Snyder Production Designer *Ricky Nierva Supervising Technical Directors *Sanjay Bakshi *Guido Quaroni Production Manager *David Park Supervising Animator *Scott Clark Directors of Photography *Camera: Matt Aspbury *Lighting: Jean-Claude Kalache Character Supervisors *Christian Hoffman *Sanjay Bakshi Sets Supervisor *David Eisenmann Simulation Supervisor *Christine Waggoner Effects Supervisor *Jon Reisch Art Directors Character Design *Jason Deamer Set Design & Shading *Robert Kondo Lighting Design & Character Shading *Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi Global Technology Supervisor *David Ryu Rendering Supervisor *Alexander Kolliopoulos Crowds Technical Supervisor *J.d. Northrup Crowds Animation Lead *Adam Burke Sound Designer *Tom Myers * Casting by Kevin Reher, C.S.A. * * NATALIE LUON C S A * Cast Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists *Ronnie del Carmen *Rosana Sullivan *Emma Coats * Additional Screenplay Material *Adrian Molina * Script Supervisor *Amanda Deering Jones * Additional Script Supervision *Shannon Wood * Story Coordinators *Michael Capbarat *Paul Washburn *Brian Wright * Story Production Assistant *Anthony Kemp * Story Production Intern *Matthew Garcia-Dunn * Art Art Manager *Nick Berry * Character Artists *Chris Sasaki *Daniela Strijleva *Albert Lozano *Jack Chang * Set Artists *Nelson Rey Bohol *John Nevarez *Paul Abadilla *Kristian Norelius * Color Artists *Shelly Wan *Chia-Han Jennifer Chang * Sculptor *Greg Dykstra * Additional Sculptors *Jason Bickerstaff *Andrew H. Schmidt * Graphics Art Director *Craig Foster * Graphic Artist *Cassandra Smolcic * Development Artists *Peter Chan *Mark Oftedal *Michael Spooner * Previsualization Modeling & Cameras *Matt Aspbury *Robert Kinkead * Matte Painters *Randy Berrett *Ernesto Nemesio *Paul Topolos * Additional Art *Daniel Lopez Munoz *Mark Cordell Holmes *Daniel Arriaga * Art Coordinators *Duncan Ramsay *Judy Yi-Inn Jou *Rodney A. Brillante * Art Production Assistant *Elizabeth Thiers * Art Interns *Jeff Leinenveber *Paul Tuo Tsui * Editorial Editorial Manager *Gillian Libbert-Duncan * Second Film Editors *Gregory Amundson *Steve Bloom * First Assistant Editor *C.J. Hsu * Second Assistant Editors *Noah Newman *Jennifer Jew *Jess Fulton * Production Music & Sound Effects Editor *Justin Pearson * Additional Editing Additional Production Music Editors *David Slusser *Barney Jones * Editorial Coordinators *Jesus Martinez *Hana Yoon * Editorial Assistant *Adrian Syben * Editorial Interns *Ben Morris *Nicole Deane * Camera & Staging Layout Manager *Russell J. Stough * Layout Lead *Sylvia Gray Wong * Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Sandra Karpman * Layout Coordinator *Eoin Convery Bullock * Animation Animation Manager *Cathleen Carmean * Directing Animators *Andrew Gordon *Robert H. Russ *Michael Stocker * Character Development & Animation *Nickolas Rosario *Matt Majers *Carlos Baena *Sanjay Patel * Animators Crowds Animators Fix & Additional Animation Additional Animators Animation Shot Support *Daniel Campbell *Todd R. Krish *Robert Gibbs *June Foster * Additional Animation Shot Support *David R. Haumann * Animation Coordinator *Lucy Laliberte * Animation Technical Coordinator *Rodney A. Brillante * Animation Fix Coordinator *Claire Faggioli * Animation Production Assistant *Ramon Cardona * Characters Character Managers *Adrian Ochoa *Sabine O Sullivan * Character Modeling & Articulation Leads *Jeremie Talbot *Christian Hoffman * Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading Lead *Byron Bashforth * Character Shading & Paint Artists Character Groom & Cloth Lead *Jacob Brooks * Character Groom Artists Additional Character Groom Artist *Ben Porter * Character Cloth Artists Character Coordinators *David Sokolosky *Allison W. Nelson * Character Production Intern *Shauna Lacoste * Simulation & Sweatbox Simulation Artists Simulation Core Architect *David Baraff * Simulation Engineer *Jiayi Chong * Simulation Coordinator *Kirsten Peterson * Sweatbox Coordinator *Allison W Nelson * Sets Sets Manager *Lourdes Marquez Alba * Sets Modeling Lead *Dale Ruffolo * Sets Modeling Artists Set Dressing Lead *Nathan Fariss * Set Dressing Artists *Alison Leaf *Amy L. Allen *Christina Garcia Weiland * Sets Shading Leads *Chris Bernardi *Eric Andraos * Sets Shading & Paint Artists Sets Shading Intern *Megan Stifter * Sets Technical Lead *Omar Elafifi * Sets Technical Artists *Frank Aalbers *Mark Adams *Najeeb Tarazi * Matte Paint Leads *Alex Harvill *David Batte * Matte Paint Technical *Francisco De La Torre *Don Schreiter * Additional Sets Management *Rachel Raffael-Gates * Sets Coordinators *Annie Mueller *Eric Rosales *Erin Magill * Global Technology & Effects Global Technology & Effects Manager *Daniel A. Goodman * Global Technology Engineers Additional Global Technology *John Halstead * Global Technology Production Intern *Becca Friedman * Global Technology Technical Interns *Steve Lesser *Josh Parnell * Development & Effects Artists *Eric Froemling *Joshua Jenny * Effects Artists Effects Coordinator *Brian London * Effects Production Intern *Dani Belko * Crowds Rendering Global Illumination Lighting Lighting Manager *Alice Clendenen * Lighting Leads *Peter Sumanaseni *Michael Sparber *Jesse Hollander *Jessica Harvill * Technical Lighting Lead *Steven James * Master Lighting Artists Shot Lighting Artists Lightspeed Lead *Jacob Kuenzel * Lightspeed Technical Directors Additional Lighting Artist *Angelique Reisch * Lighting Coordinators *Megan Bartel *Anthony Kemp * Lighting Production Assistant *Johnson Cheng * Production Post Production Director Of Editorial & Post Production *Bill Kinder * Post Production Supervisor, Non-Theatrical *Jeffrey Dean * Post Production Manager *Eric Pearson * Post Production Coordinator *Mark Milla * Management Assistant *Christine Wilcock * Additional Post Production Support *Erick Ziegler * Additional Sound Services *Andrew Vernon * Original Dialogue Mixers *Doc Kane *Vince Caro * International Production Manager *Cynthia Lusk * International Production Coordinator *Jenn Ilene Nolan * International Graphics *Laura Meyer * International & Stereo Tech Lead *Jay Carina * International Technical Team *Alex Marino *Nick Pitera * International Editorial Team *David H. Tanaka *David Condolora *Christopher Zuber * Post Production Assistant *Jose Rosa * Titles Opening Title Design & Direction *Adrian Molina * Animation *Tom Gately * Clean Up And Ink & Paint *Ron Zorman * Art *Jason Merck * Production Coordinator *Paul Washburn * Camera & Animation Lead *Andrew Jimenez * End Title Design *Susan Mason Bradley * Production Coordinator *Duncan Ramsay * Production Mastering Director *Cynthia Slavens * Lead Engineer *Dominic Glynn * Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan * Supervisor *Robin Leigh * Colorist *Mark Dinicola * Color Grading Operator *Susan Brunig * Camera Operator *Erik Anderson * Software Engineering *Andre Pang *Drew Ttv Rogge *Laura Savidge * Color Systems Architect *Rod Bogart * Media Control Center Manager *Robert Tachoires * Media Control Center Supervisor *Andra Smith * Media Control Center Coordinator *Amy Nawrocki * Media Control Center Operators *Winston O. Good *Glenn Kasprzycki *Richard Pinkham *Jeff Whittle * Senior Projectionist *John Hazelton * Projectionist *Bryan Dennis * Projection Scheduler *Anthony David Duran * Stereoscopic 3-D Stereoscopic Supervisor *Bob Whitehill * Director Of Stereoscopic Production *Joshua Hollander * Manager *Alex Mandel * Production Assistant *Arri Cascaglione * Rendering *Jay-Vincent Jones *Yaa-Lirng Tu * Render Pipeline Group Post Production ''Sound Services By'' ' *'Skywalker Sound''' *A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company. Marin County. California Re-Recording Mixers *Michael Semanick *Gary Summers * Supervising Sound Editors *Michael Silvers *Tom Myers * Sound Effects Editors *Dustin Cawood *Terry Eckton * Foley Editors *Pascal Garneau *Luke Dunn-Gielmuda * Dialogue Editor *Brian Chumney * Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *Chris Barron * Assistant Sound Effects Editor *Benny Burtt * Foley Artists *Jana Vance *Dennie Thorpe * Foley Mixer *Corey Tyler * Foley Recordist *Greg Peterson * Assistant Re-Recording Mixers *Tony Sereno *James Spencer * Recordist *Ronald Groumas * Engineering Services *Doug Ford *Steve Morris * Post Production Sound Accountant *Renee Russo * Music Score Orchestrations By Music Editor *Bruno Coon * Score Recorded And Mixed By *David Boucher * Music Production Director *Andrew Page * Music Business Affairs *Bernardo Silva * Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin * Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley * Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai * Assistant Music Editor *Brenda Heins * Score Contracted By *Sandy De Crescent *Gina Zimmitti * Music Preparation By *Joann Kane Music Service * Score Recorded At *Sony Pictures Scoring Stage * Score Mixed At *Warner Brothers Eastwood Scoring Stage *''"Monsters University"'' *Written By Randy Newman *''"Roar"'' *Written & Produced By Axwell & Sebastian Ingrosso *All Instrumentation / Programming / Percussion Performed By Axwell & Sebastian Ingrosso Of Swedish House Mafia *''"Island"'' *Written By Brann Dailor. Brent Hinds. Bill Kelliher. Troy Sanders *Performed By Mastodon *Courtesy Of Relapse Records, Inc. *''"PNK Pop"'' *Music By Jamie Houston *Featuring Performances By The Blue Devils * Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Studio Team Administration * Archives & ExhibitionsEditEdit Business Affairs & Legal CounselEditEdit Consumer Products, Interactive & PublishingEditEdit Craft Services by Luxo CaféEditEdit Creative ContentEditEdit Custom Animation ProductionEditEdit DevelopmentEditEdit Facility OperationsEditEdit FinanceEditEdit Inclusion StrategiesEditEdit MarketingEditEdit Pixar UniversityEditEdit PublicityEditEdit RenderMan DevelopmentEditEdit RenderMan Sales & MarketingEditEdit Safety & SecurityEditEdit Software Research & DevelopmentEditEdit Design & Engineering LeadershipEditEdit ManagementEditEdit Assets & InfrastructureEditEdit Core EngineeringEditEdit Presto Animation SystemEditEdit Production SoftwareEditEdit ResearchEditEdit Shading, Lighting, FX & RenderingEditEdit Story & EditorialEditEdit SystemsEditEdit Technical LeadsEditEdit ManagementEditEdit Archives & ExhibitionsEditEdit Business Affairs & Legal CounselEditEdit Consumer Products, Interactive & PublishingEditEdit Craft Services by Luxo CaféEditEdit Creative ContentEditEdit Custom Animation ProductionEditEdit DevelopmentEditEdit Facility OperationsEditEdit FinanceEditEdit Inclusion StrategiesEditEdit MarketingEditEdit Pixar UniversityEditEdit PublicityEditEdit RenderMan DevelopmentEditEdit RenderMan Sales & MarketingEditEdit Safety & SecurityEditEdit Software Research & DevelopmentEditEdit Design & Engineering LeadershipEditEdit ManagementEditEdit Assets & InfrastructureEditEdit Core EngineeringEditEdit Presto Animation SystemEditEdit Production SoftwareEditEdit ResearchEditEdit Shading, Lighting, FX & RenderingEditEdit Story & EditorialEditEdit SystemsEditEdit Technical LeadsEditEdit ManagementEditEdit Archives & ExhibitionsEditEdit Business Affairs & Legal CounselEditEdit Consumer Products, Interactive & PublishingEditEdit Craft Services by Luxo CaféEditEdit Creative ContentEditEdit Custom Animation ProductionEditEdit DevelopmentEditEdit Facility OperationsEditEdit FinanceEditEdit Inclusion StrategiesEditEdit MarketingEditEdit Pixar UniversityEditEdit PublicityEditEdit RenderMan DevelopmentEditEdit RenderMan Sales & MarketingEditEdit Safety & SecurityEditEdit Software Research & DevelopmentEditEdit Design & Engineering LeadershipEditEdit ManagementEditEdit Assets & InfrastructureEditEdit Core EngineeringEditEdit Presto Animation SystemEditEdit Production SoftwareEditEdit ResearchEditEdit Shading, Lighting, FX & RenderingEditEdit Story & EditorialEditEdit SystemsEditEdit Technical LeadsEditEdit ManagementEditEdit Archives & ExhibitionsEditEdit Business Affairs & Legal CounselEditEdit Consumer Products, Interactive & PublishingEditEdit Craft Services by Luxo CaféEditEdit Creative ContentEditEdit Custom Animation ProductionEditEdit DevelopmentEditEdit Facility OperationsEditEdit FinanceEditEdit Inclusion StrategiesEditEdit MarketingEditEdit Pixar UniversityEditEdit PublicityEditEdit RenderMan DevelopmentEditEdit RenderMan Sales & MarketingEditEdit Safety & SecurityEditEdit Software Research & DevelopmentEditEdit Design & Engineering LeadershipEditEdit ManagementEditEdit Assets & InfrastructureEditEdit Core EngineeringEditEdit Presto Animation SystemEditEdit Production SoftwareEditEdit ResearchEditEdit Shading, Lighting, FX & RenderingEditEdit Story & EditorialEditEdit SystemsEditEdit Technical LeadsEditEdit ManagementEditEdit Archives & ExhibitionsEditEdit Business Affairs & Legal CounselEditEdit Consumer Products, Interactive & PublishingEditEdit Craft Services by Luxo CaféEditEdit Creative ContentEditEdit Custom Animation ProductionEditEdit DevelopmentEditEdit Facility OperationsEditEdit FinanceEditEdit Inclusion StrategiesEditEdit MarketingEditEdit Pixar UniversityEditEdit PublicityEditEdit RenderMan DevelopmentEditEdit RenderMan Sales & MarketingEditEdit Safety & SecurityEditEdit Software Research & DevelopmentEditEdit Design & Engineering LeadershipEditEdit ManagementEditEdit Assets & InfrastructureEditEdit Core EngineeringEditEdit Presto Animation SystemEditEdit Production SoftwareEditEdit ResearchEditEdit Shading, Lighting, FX & RenderingEditEdit Story & EditorialEditEdit SystemsEditEdit Technical LeadsEditEdit ManagementEditEdit Archives & ExhibitionsEditEdit Business Affairs & Legal CounselEditEdit Consumer Products, Interactive & PublishingEditEdit Craft Services by Luxo CaféEditEdit Creative ContentEditEdit Custom Animation ProductionEditEdit DevelopmentEditEdit Facility OperationsEditEdit FinanceEditEdit Inclusion StrategiesEditEdit MarketingEditEdit Pixar UniversityEditEdit PublicityEditEdit RenderMan DevelopmentEditEdit RenderMan Sales & MarketingEditEdit Safety & SecurityEditEdit Software Research & DevelopmentEditEdit Design & Engineering LeadershipEditEdit ManagementEditEdit Assets & InfrastructureEditEdit Core EngineeringEditEdit Presto Animation SystemEditEdit Production SoftwareEditEdit ResearchEditEdit Shading, Lighting, FX & RenderingEditEdit Story & EditorialEditEdit SystemsEditEdit Technical LeadsEditEdit ManagementEditEdit Special ThanksEdit *Michael Arndt *Dan Fogelman *Heather Feng-Yanu *Jonas Rivera *Victoria R. Manley *Darla K. Anderson *Tanase Popa *Kevin Daley *Terilyn Hillis *Neil Gershenfeld *Joe Wrinn *Jenny Allard *Tom Quirk *Mike Calvo *Mike Huff *Production Babies Animated with PRESTO Animation System Rendered with Pixar's RenderMan® * *Sound Created in Dolby Atmos™ Prints by DELUXE® ©2013 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Original Soundtrack Available on https://the-jh-movie-collection-official.fandom.com/wiki/File:WaltDisneyRecords._V192545615_.jpg Add a photo to this gallery Video Games Available from https://the-jh-movie-collection-official.fandom.com/wiki/File:Disney_Interactive_Studios.jpg Add a photo to this gallery In Stores Now on Your Favorite Gaming Systems Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CA